What's Coming to You
by PteraWaters
Summary: Noah Puckerman had a bone to pick with his ex, but he never thought his plan would help him find someone new. AU future-fic. Oneshot. Puckurt


**What's Coming to You**

Noah spat out another mouthful of blood into his mother's bright white sink and winced. That fucker. Noah couldn't even _think_ his name without feeling himself pulled down into that same blinding red rage that had consumed him for the past hour. Shit. He needed to do something else. He needed to get out of his head. He needed to forget Justin's douchebaggery and the pain of his broken hand and the bruises around his neck. Asshole thought he could do this to Noah Puckerman? Fuck him.

Only not literally. Noah was so over that piece of ass.

Wrapping his hand with some boxing tape he found in his dad's old things, Noah changed out of his bloody clothes, including the shoes the bastard thought he could spit on, and grabbed his most badass leather jacket and his red guitar. The night was still young and Noah knew exactly where Justin liked to hang out on Fridays. Which meant a little revenge.

* * *

"I don't know about this," Kurt told Blaine as his friend dragged him toward the club. "I don't do well in crowds."

"This is a _gay club_, Kurt," Blaine insisted, stopping them in front of a bar named The Blue Pudding Tearoom. "It's a different crowd."

Dryly, he replied, "I see that," hating the look of the place. Litter collected in the doorway and if this was an actual tearoom, Kurt would eat his vintage Armani belt. When the door opened, Kurt could see that the atmosphere was dark, with red over-lighting, and probably filthy, if the sight of all those sweaty guys dancing was any indication. Plus the music was far too loud for his sensitive ears. "That doesn't mean I want to go in. I'll just finish studying and we can go out again tomorrow. To someplace less distasteful."

"Don't be such a snob," Blaine laughed, clapping Kurt on the shoulder in that way he never seemed to notice annoyed Kurt to no end. "It'll be fun! C'mon. I'll buy the first round."

Kurt thought about it for a moment. He _had_ been sort of stuck in his head lately, after the break-up with Kevin and throwing himself into his classes instead. Blaine had been trying to pull him out of it for close to two months. Maybe it was time. "One round," Kurt agreed, pulling off his Prada gloves and stowing them carefully in the inner pocket of his peacoat, so they wouldn't get lost. "Please tell me they have a coat check, or I'm leaving."

"They've got a coat check," Blaine assured him with a roll of his eyes. "Here. Give me your stuff and go order, I'll take care of it."

After being bumped into twice and groped once on his way to the bar, Kurt was about ready to call it quits, until the music faded and someone's speaking voice came on over the sound system. "Hey, dudes. Got a little something different for you this week, so if you hate it, blame Justin Hardwick over in that corner, who is the fucking bastard this set is dedicated to. I hope you fucking choke and die and you're lucky you broke my strumming hand and not the other one, you psycho." Kurt's eye was drawn to a little stage on the far side of the room, where a man in a sleeveless muscle shirt and sunglasses, with a stupid short Mohawk, flipped off someone to Kurt's right before strapping a guitar across his chest. Indeed, it did look like his right hand was bandaged. On the stage behind him was a drum kit manned by a goofy looking guy with short hair and a concerned expression, and a blonde guy with a huge mouth and another (bass?) guitar.

"Oh, and I'm transposing on the fly here, guys," the Mohawk said as he adjusted the microphone stand in front of him, "so don't get all up in my grill if it's a little out of tune, alright?"

With a nod, the front man started strumming his guitar angrily, and a few bars in the drummer joined him. The music sounded just as angry as the man's voice had, especially when the bass came in, backing up the guitar's riff in perfect synchronization.

Then Mohawk dropped his guitar and growled into the microphone over a light drum line and an ominous baseline.

_You're going to get what's coming to you  
Your just desserts for my hand black and blue _

The guy held up his bandaged hand with a sardonic sneer and flipped off the corner again, where Kurt could now see a very displeased looking blonde guy. He had his hands crossed over his chest and if not for the lanky Asian-looking guy on his right and the biggest girl Kurt had ever seen on his left, holding the guy's arm tightly, the blonde would have been out of there. Huh. He must have been Justin.

_You're going to get all you asked for  
Exchange your regrets for all I have died for_

_Take it  
Take it  
Take it_

Kurt had to admit, Mohawk was good. He had an impressive voice that went well with the angry rock music and he had buckets of stage presence. Not to mention sex appeal. The way the muscles of his arms were highlighted in the red glow of the stage lights and the way he caressed the neck of his guitar when he wasn't playing, like he didn't even know he was doing it, made Kurt shiver a little. Crazy. It was the first time he'd actively found someone attractive since Kevin, and it was some low-brow rocker? Kurt needed to get his head checked.

_The hand feeds the mouth,  
That bites the hand  
Feeds the mouth  
That kissed you  
Sooner or Later, it hits you  
in the back of the head_

The swinging rhythm of what Kurt assumed was the chorus of this song had Mohawk jumping and swaying his hips around in the most sinful way, so Kurt turned his attention back to the bar and trying to flag down the bartender. The big line-backer built guy finally noticed Kurt and leaned close over the bar, asking, "What can I get you, princess?"

Rolling his eyes again, Kurt scoffed, "Just a drink. An appletini and an IPA for my friend."

_You're going to come full circle someday  
Waste your years 'til the epiphany  
That I knew all along, what I tried to teach you  
Your just dessert for my hand black and blue _

_Take it _

"Can I see some ID?"

Kurt nodded and dug into his back pocket for the slim wallet he carried whenever he wore tight pants, because it didn't disrupt any lines. While he was turned, Kurt caught another glimpse of the blonde the Mohawk was singing to, noticing the way the big girl kept pushing him closer and closer to the stage. "What's going on there?" he asked the bar tender as he handed over the ID that said he was six months into being twenty-one, thank you very much.

_The hand feeds the mouth, that bites the hand  
Feeds the mouth that kissed you _

"Noah and his band play every Friday night," the bartender told Kurt. "I guess he had a fight with his boyfriend, blondie over there, because usually it's all lovey-dovey or dance music."

_Sooner or Later, it all comes back to  
The hand feeds the mouth that bites the hand  
Feeds the mouth that kissed you_

"This sounds like more than just a fight," Kurt said, but the bartender must not have heard him because he held up a hand to his ear. Kurt shrugged the guy off and turned around to look for Blaine, waving him over and definitely not getting distracted again by the guy up on stage.

_Sooner or Later, it hits you in the back of the head_

"He's good, right?" Blaine asked excitedly, lighting up even more when the bartender came back with their drinks. "Dave! I didn't know you worked here!"

"Yeah!" the bartender replied just as excitedly, and Kurt knew Blaine had found his ride home for the night. "I've been here for a few years now, and it's not really helping my super senior status."

"I'm sure the football team doesn't mind you taking a little extra time," Blaine insisted, touching Dave's arm in that flirty way Kurt used to think was just for him.

As the song drew to a close, Kurt took his appletini and slipped away from his friend, getting closer to the stage. If he was going to stay for a few minutes until he could cajole his coat check ticket away from Blaine, Kurt might as well enjoy the view.

Noah took the microphone again when the sound died away, looking right at the blonde guy being held hostage next to the stage and said, "Can I get a spotlight on this asshole, Artie?" A bright white light shone on Noah's victim and the guy squinted, holding one hand in front of his face until the Asian guy caught it and pulled it away.

"This, my fine fellow faggots," Noah laughed, "is Justin Hardwick. Don't let his last name fool you. He can't get it up half the time!" The room exploded into laughter and Justin went bright red. "He also thinks it's badass to kick the crap out of you when you're down, because that's what gets him hot. I should have known better when I met him at fight club, hey guys?" There were some murmurs of agreement, but mostly just shocked silence as Noah grabbed the mic off the stand and sat down on the edge of the stage, in the spotlight with Justin and the girl that was holding him still. Noah took off his sunglasses to reveal a black eye that spread over most of one half of his face and pulled his collar down a little to show similar bruises around his neck. A sharp thrill of fear shivered up Kurt's throat in sympathy and he couldn't help but stare.

"You see this, dudes? This is what he does. So unless you're into some seriously kinky, fucked-up shit, take my advice and steer clear of this bastard and his dysfunctional prick. Tell your friends. I don't care, tell your _mom_, if you want."

Vaguely Kurt heard Justin sneer, "Fuck you, Puckerman!"

"You got a good grip on him, Lauren?" Noah asked the girl behind Justin, smiling the most attractive smile Kurt had ever seen when she nodded. "Best flame dame in the world, folks!" Noah cried, holding up his hands for a round of applause, which was heartily given, along with a few whoops and hollers. "Now, hold that fucker here, babe, 'cause I want him to see the rest of this."

"Sure thing, Puck!" the woman cried, cackling a little as she bent Justin's arm behind him, making the blonde wince a little.

When Noah laughed and turned back to get onto his feet, Kurt could have sworn that the guy's eyes met his. The feeling grew when Noah smirked and cemented when the guy pointed at Kurt with a flirty grin. Oh hell, no! This guy was seriously damaged goods, had horrible taste in hairstyles, and had just broken up with his ex. There was no way Kurt could go through that again.

Why couldn't he look away, though? And why did he have to blush so hotly when Noah announced, "This song goes out to the pretty young thing in front. Same album as before, folks."

Kurt couldn't believe it. A guy was singing to him? After all the times he'd watched Blaine serenade every guy that wasn't him, Kurt was being sung to by this guy? He wanted to die of shame and let the earth swallow him whole, but he also wanted to revel in the fact that the hottest guy he'd probably ever seen thought he was pretty.

The song started softly, with Noah plucking a few notes here and there on his guitar and crooning a wordless melody into the microphone, the drums heavy in the background and the blonde on bass adjusting his microphone stand while he waited for his entrance. Again the sound was heavy rock, with Noah's vocals raw and emotional and his eyes locked on Kurt's.

_Show me what I'm searching for tonight  
Searching once again for all I've...  
Missed indebted to me from this life  
Become content with all I'll never have  
Fall into me, show me what I'm missing  
Tap into me, set my soul ablaze_

How could anyone be singing this about Kurt, of all people?

* * *

Satisfied at the first step in Justin's public humiliation, Noah just had to complete his plan by visibly moving on with someone new, even if it was just for one night. Most of the guys standing around the stage were regulars and Noah had already been through and eliminated most of them, but there was this one boy that caught his eye. Fashionable with perfect hair, tight pants, and the most understanding look in his eye, he was just right. Noah wondered if he'd been hit at some point, too, the way his eyes lingered on and tried to avoid looking at Noah's bruises.

The next song on the album Noah had convinced his band mates to cover for tonight was perfect for wooing someone new. Provided that someone new liked his voice, which the cute dude up front seemed to be into the way he'd been staring and swaying at the end of the last number.

_Here you found me waiting,  
Over time I've given up  
Show me what I lost_

Noah thought maybe the boy didn't like being singled out, but then he started smiling up at Noah, loosening up as he bobbed with the beat. Shit, he was perfect, all coy with that stiff backbone that Noah had always known meant the dude let loose like a wild animal in the sack. When he belted out the wordless cry between "lost" and "show me", Noah really went for it, purging the pain Justin had put him through for the fucking last time and showing off for the boy up front.

_Show me all I'm mourning for today  
Yearning for all you have to give  
Here I feel the sun upon my face  
I was so cold, I was gone  
You fell into me, showed me what I'm missing  
Tap into me, set my soul ablaze_

He had to hand it to Finn and Sam. They were doing awesome with the music and the back-up vocals with very little preparation. It was too bad they could never get a gig at a place recruiters would actually show up to. The Tearoom was more of a neighborhood sort of joint, a best-kept (too well kept) secret in the gay community Noah had finally let himself be a part of. The first time Noah had suggested to his friends that they play it, he and Sam had a hell of a time convincing Finn he wasn't going to get molested just because it was a gay bar.

_Here you found me waiting, over time I've given up  
Show me what I lost  
Never over stay your welcome place inside my head  
SHOW ME..._

Noah gave it his all singing out to the boy in the audience, pointing at him again and really getting into the beat as he leaned on the microphone stand. Lauren had once told him how that move showed off his guns, and he couldn't help himself from doing it for the dude in those tight, tight pants and those pretty eyes.

_Here you found me waiting...Find me waiting...  
I'd given up, you show me what I lost  
Show me what I lost_

Shit. Noah didn't get emotional. He got angry. He got fucking pissed, but he didn't flip his shit and cry over getting his freaking ass kicked by his boyfriend of all people. He _didn't_. Shit.

When the song ended and everyone cheered, Noah shouted in Sam's ear, "Tell Artie to go back to disk for a few songs, okay? I need to rest my fucking hand."

"Sure," Sam nodded, catching his eyes like he knew there was more to it before taking over the mic. "We'll be back in ten, guys! Don't go anywhere. And please refrain from hitting on the drummer, 'cause he's straight."

"What about you?" Someone in the crowd called up, and Noah heard Sam laugh as he jumped off the side of the stage and pushed through the door there into the staging area to collect his thoughts.

In all his anger at what Justin had done, Noah hadn't really stopped to think about what, exactly, he was losing. Sure, he was losing a fucking abuser that thought it was fun to rearrange his foxy face, but he was also losing the guy that had given him countless orgasms and Saturday mornings spent laughing instead of alone. Justin promised Noah he would never leave and that meant much more to him than it should have. It let Noah overlook things he really shouldn't have overlooked.

When the door opened and closed and then a high voice asked, "Are you okay?" Noah expected to see some chick from the crowd, maybe that one bartender Brittany, when he looked up. Instead, it was the guy he'd sung for.

Wiping away a tear (when had _that_ happened?), Noah replied gruffly, "Yeah. Thanks for being a good sport."

"I get it," the boy replied, leaning against the wall next to Noah so they were both staring at the bright bulletin board across the way. "I'm a singer too. Sometimes you've just gotta let it out in song."

"Yeah?" Noah asked, managing to give the kid a smile. Jesus. Up close he didn't even look old enough to be in here, except that hard set to his jaw looked like it meant he'd seen his fair share of shit. "What do you sing about?"

"Being hurt," he confessed. "Losing loved ones. Overcoming the odds."

"Inspirational shit," Noah nodded with a laugh.

"Show tunes," his companion amended, his returning laugh darker than Noah would have imagined. "I'm Kurt, by the way."

Finally turning to look into Kurt's eyes, Noah saw they were even prettier in the brighter light back here, and a deep, entrancing blue. "Noah," he introduced himself, holding out his hand and letting Kurt shake it. A jolt of deep _want_ danced up his arm when their skin touched and made him clear his throat. "I've got three more songs to go," he confessed. "You'd be doing be a big favor if you played along."

"I admit, I've been ditched by my friend in favor of that thick bartender, so I've nothing better to do," Kurt chuckled. "What would be included in this 'playing along' role?"

"Pretend to be my new boy," Noah asked, turning up his charm smile as best he could with half his face throbbing dully and his eyes still a little wet. "Make that fucker so jealous he'll _die_."

"He won't…" Kurt frowned, his brows furrowed, "I don't know … try to punch me or something, will he?"

"I'll keep you safe, babe," Noah insisted, bumping Kurt's shoulder a little with his own. Pointing to his face, Noah explained, "This only happened because the bastard sucker punched me. Over a freaking phone call with my ex. Can you believe that?"

"Only if it was phone sex or something," Kurt mused, which made Noah laugh and dip his head. He was really starting to like this guy.

"Just a normal how's it going phone call. It wasn't the first time he…," Noah sighed, his mood darkening again. "But it sure as fuck was the last."

"My first boyfriend," Kurt told Noah, and he could see the guy's hands trembling a little, so he grabbed one and held it lightly. "Was always too rough. I didn't know … I grew up in Ohio, so I didn't _know_ it wasn't supposed to be like that. I thought, oh, that's just what I get for being gay. I was so scared of him…"

"Sucktackular," Noah winced in sympathy. Needing to change the tune of this pity party, he grinned and said, "What d'ya say we get a little drunk, dance a little, and then you can help me finish off the set by looking absolutely fuckable up on stage with me?"

Kurt choked on his laugh, but nodded with a tiny grin anyway. "I think I'm actually a little glad I came tonight."

"C'mon," Noah smiled, pressing closer than he needed to before leading Kurt back out onto the dance floor, "I'll buy you another appletini."

* * *

Kurt had no idea what had possessed him to follow the singer into the back room, much less what had made him spill his guts like that, talking about he-who-shall-not-be-named. That was all in the past, back in high school, and now Kurt was free and in college and old enough to get smashed at this bar Blaine had dragged him to and dance with the hottest guy he'd ever talked to. Even if he did have one hell of a bruise messing up his face.

Noah drank cheap beer, but handed Kurt an expensive cocktail like it was no problem and he was glad to do it. When the guy leaned in to talk to Kurt, his scent surrounded them, filling Kurt's nostrils with that heady scent of freshly sweaty boy mixed with a hint of cologne. "Where do you sing?" Noah asked in Kurt's ear, the moisture of his breath falling on the skin of Kurt's neck and making him shiver.

"My school's glee club," Kurt replied, seeing the surprised and maybe concerned look on Noah's face and adding. "College. I'm a third year."

"Never got past my first year," Noah laughed. "Not when my Ma cut me off for coming out."

Kurt wanted to be surprised, but after meeting all the people he had now that he was away from Ohio and in the big city, he knew it was more common than anyone would like to admit. "I'm so sorry. How have you been making ends meet?"

"Cleaning pools in the summer," Noah replied with a laugh. "Work here as a bartender all year. Tryin' to either get my band discovered," he pointed to the empty stage, "or get into paramedic training."

Kurt took a step back and imagined the guy in front of him in a paramedic's uniform, with maybe a cap hiding his stupid Mohawk. "That'd be hot," he admitted, blushing when Noah gave him a playful shove on the shoulder.

"Which one? Rock star or EMT?"

"Either," Kurt smiled, finishing his drink and grabbing Noah's hand. "Ready to make that ex of yours jealous?"

"Babe, I've never been more ready," Noah replied, draining his beer and letting the bottle fall from his hand onto the bar, not seeming to notice or care that it fell on its side and spun off the other side.

* * *

Dancing close to the boy in his arms, moving with the beat, brushing Kurt's skin now and then, Noah realized that he'd forgotten what it felt like to meet someone new. Justin always got bitchy when he tried meeting new people, or hell, even when he tried staying in touch with old friends. God, he would think living in his mother's house, with the trail of losers that had come and gone after Noah's father left, that he would have recognized the signs of a grade-A controlling bastard.

Oh, Justin was just jealous because Noah was so damn smoking. Wanting Noah all to himself was understandable.

Yeah, Noah _had_ been a prick to flirt with those dudes at that party, one little slap to the cheek was reasonable.

No, Noah didn't have to keep his own apartment, even though they'd only been dating for six months. Keeping it was selfish and suspicious.

Fuck that. He was here with Kurt now, thinking about getting into those pants and making Kurt feel awesome and making Justin's head freaking explode. Noah didn't need to catalogue everything he'd ever done wrong. His mom would do that for him anyway.

Dancing close to Kurt, Noah noticed the way he smelled fresh, and it reminded him of his grandmother's old cedar hope chest filled with freshly washed blankets, mixed with vanilla and boy and god, he just wanted to sink his teeth into Kurt's flesh and never let go. But in a good, sexy way. Not the way Justin used to bite, just because he liked to hurt Noah, despite the way Noah yelled at him for it every time.

What a d-bag.

When a new song started playing, Noah pulled Kurt closer, lining them up from knee to shoulder, Kurt's back to his front. They bopped and swayed with the music, Kurt's warmth seeping through the fabric of his shirt and less so through his pants, and settling in Noah's skin. Unable to help himself, Noah pressed a kiss to the side of Kurt's neck, breathing in his skin and thinking, _Yeah. I could live there. That patch of skin, right below his ear._

Kurt was taller than he appeared to be from a way off, but Noah was cool with that. He was so used to hanging around Finn that he felt taller being of even height with someone. Justin was about this height, too.

_Stop freaking thinking about Justin!_

"Hey, Puckerman," a familiar voice said off to Noah's left with a little laugh. "I think you're upsetting your ex."

"Is that right?" Noah smirked, looking over Kurt's shoulder at Lauren, who was still doing her best-friend duties and holding that bastard in front of her. Noticing the disgusted and embarrassed look on Justin's face, Noah pulled Kurt closer, getting in a split second of grinding before asking Kurt, "Think it's time we got up on stage?"

"Yeah," Kurt agreed breathlessly, a fierce blush on his cheeks as Noah grabbed his hand.

"I'm not going to forget this, Puck!" Justin called as Noah led them both through the crowd. "We're fucking over you whiny bitch! That slutty piece of jailbait ass won't help you forget what a whore you are!"

Noah thought he heard a hand clap over the rest of Justin's rant, but all he could care about was the way Kurt was shaking beside him. "Hey, hey. It's okay," he insisted, tapping Finn on the shoulder as they passed him talking to Mike. Then, he got Kurt back to the quiet of the staging area and turned to hold that beautifully unique face in his hands, wiping away a tear with one thumb. "He's just pissed. He won't do anything to you, I promise. God, I'm sorry for getting you into this, Kurt."

The boy took a deep breath and set his hands over Noah's wrists, but didn't make him pull his hands away. "It's not him. It's just … bad memories. I want to help you with this, Noah, I do."

"I'm gonna sing to you," Noah smiled, wiping away a few more tears and pressing a soft kiss to those awesomely red lips, breathing in more of Kurt's skin. "It'll be off the hook and you'll feel better. C'mon."

* * *

Kurt let himself be led up onto the stage from an access door in the back, sitting primly on a stool Noah sat out for him before grabbing that red guitar of his. Sam and Finn were already back at their posts, with Sam on the mic, calling for, "Order, you gay, gay animals! We're gonna finish our set now that Noah's had a few beers and can't feel his hand anymore!"

"You wish," Noah spoke up with a grin, pointing at Sam from across the stage. "Ever since high school, this guy has been gunning for lead guitarist."

"I am shocked at appalled at your accusation, Puck!" Sam replied, his voice clearly stating that he was playing along with a long-time inside joke. "Alright everyone, this is _Blue Eyes_."

The song started out with a strong bass drum beat and then a simple guitar riff. When Noah came in, Kurt could tell as he went up from the start of the line to the end that he was straining a little in his higher register, but killing it just the same.

_You think you're knowing what you're doing, where you're going  
You just fall a little further every time  
You think your life is getting harder by the moment  
No one seems to want to help you get it right.  
But I know what it feels like_

Then, Noah looked over at Kurt and smiled, his eyes soft and the rest of his face just so cute, Kurt could hardly stand it.

_Hello (Hello)  
Blue Eyes  
Hello (Hello)  
Don't cry  
I know (I know)  
What it's like  
Hello (Hello)  
Blue eyes  
I will sing your distorted lullabies_

Sam and Finn both sang backup vocals, falling higher and lower than Puck's lead vocals in thirds, and the singer in Kurt appreciated that part of the song more than the swinging beat, but not as much as the growl in Noah's voice as he belted out his lyrics.

_No one likes to have their faults pointed out  
Doesn't make you any different than anyone else  
We'll find a common enemy  
And it will bring us closer in the most self-destructive ways  
'Cause I know what it feels like_

When the boys repeated the chorus, Kurt looked out over the crowd, his face heating up as he realized how many people, including Blaine were staring at him. Then, as a wordless melody ended and Noah moved into an impressive guitar solo, Kurt's eyes were drawn back, watching Noah's fingers fly over the neck of the guitar and amazed by how well he could pluck out the complex melody with a broken hand.

_I know you don't believe a word I say when I tell you someday  
Everything will be just fine  
So until then I will continue to cradle your head  
And help you get to sleep every night  
I will sing your distorted lullabies..._

_La, la, la, la!_

Now, Kurt had always had a thing for guys who could sing – hence his three years unrequited crush on Blaine – but never had he seen a man embody his music so completely, getting just so into it that he wasn't just performing the music. Noah was the music. And fuck, it was sexy. How many songs were left? Two?

In the short interlude between _Blue Eyes_ and the next song, Noah leaned close and kissed Kurt right on the lips, drawing hoots and hollers from the crowd of onlookers and stealing Kurt's breath away. When Noah got back to his mic, he winked and said, "That was for you, Blue Eyes," before jumping into the next song.

* * *

Noah loved playing live with his boys. Finn – as clueless as he always was – just _got_ him due to the fact that they'd known each other since diapers. Finn had known Noah was gay before he did, and loved him like a brother anyway. It didn't stop him from getting that grossed out look on his face whenever Noah bragged about getting laid, but to be fair, he got that look whenever any of their friends bragged like that.

Sam was a good, solid sort of dude. He was straight, but still liked flirting with the guys at the Tearoom, saying it was an awesome ego boost. Noah supposed Sam was used to having to compliment the girls he went out with, and not getting many compliments in turn.

Lauren. Lauren was his badass friend who could drink him under the table, tell him off when he got too stupid, and be there for him when he needed someone to vent to about guys. Plus, she got him free tickets to her wrestling events, which was hella sweet.

Artie ran the sound system and was his band's de facto manager, though Noah had been trying to get the other guys to let him in the band as the second guitarist. He knew Finn and Sam both favored a three-piece band, but with another guitarist, there was so much more Noah could sing. Or they could switch off or something. Of course, it also meant splitting the cut of the door proceeds another way, which he could respect Finn vetoing. The dude's girlfriend was pregnant (though Noah wouldn't be surprised if the baby came out looking more like Sam than like Finn, which was just another time bomb in Noah's so-far-failed music career).

Mike was a (straight) dance student at Artie's school, and he'd been incorporated into the group easily, as he was quiet, but fun to have around and didn't mind when Noah got drunk and thought it was a good idea to hug him for five minutes straight. (What? He was a cuddly drunk.)

The best thing Noah loved about playing live with his boys was how seriously they took the music. They were fucking good, even on the fly, and they let Noah do stupid shit like flip off his ex and serenade the cute boy he'd just met on stage. And had fallen for in the span of about twenty minutes.

_I've written and erased your name a thousand ways in my book,  
I've tried to be unkind, maybe cause you to rewind,  
And take a good hard look,  
I try to take stand, but it seems to never end in this place,  
I'm gnawed down to bone, by the time I get alone,  
Do I even know my own face..._

These lyrics, though, they were for Justin, the asshole bastard who had turned Noah's life on end in just eight short months.

_You confuse me, and correct me,  
And it's fine, 'til someone takes my life,_

_I've caught you in the act, I fought to bring you back to my eyes,  
I've left it all alone, saying, "someday you'll come home",  
In my mind,  
The other side of the fence always seems to bend to your view,  
And I'm trying to hard so I'll just leave my card with you..._

Noah didn't want to go home to Justin anymore. He hadn't since the fucker had stomped on his hand and broken it. He wanted to go home with Kurt, to let Kurt take over that place in his life that Justin had been so ill-suited for. Noah had always wanted to belong to someone, just one person and he would be good.

_You confuse me, and correct me,  
It's fine, 'til someone takes my life,  
And then you'll break me, and remake me,  
It's still fine, Until you take my life,_

_Get back...hey, hey, hey,  
Oh Get back!_

Still held hostage in front of the stage, Justin pouted, every so often trying to tug his arm out of Lauren's grip, and failing. Oh, and it looked like either Dave or Brittany had set that bouncer on Justin, too. Awesome.

_Then you'll take it, and reshape it,  
Oh, just tell me I'm fine...fine..fine...YOU CONFUSE ME!  
And correct me, you correct me,  
And tell me I'm fine, fine, fine,  
Until you take, you take, you take, you take,  
Then you break me,  
And remake me,  
Oh, tell me I'm fine, fine, fine,  
Until you take my life,_

_GET BACK!  
GET BACK!_

"Fuck you, Justin," Noah said as the music died. "I don't need you, I fucking hate you, and I'm never coming home. You're not taking my life away from me, and I hope you get your shit together and don't fuck over whoever's stupid enough to sleep with you next." Smirking, Noah said, "Let him go, Lauren. He'll go cry to his mommy while I get my mack on with Kurt, the enchanting fellow who allowed me to bring him up on stage tonight. Can I get a round of applause for Kurt?"

The boy blushed so badly, Noah almost thought he would pass out. "Feel free to jump in if you know this one, babe."

Kurt shook his head and made a deferring gesture with one hand, so Noah laughed and shrugged before looking back to his band and making sure they were ready. He started off with a long version of the vocals, really ripping into them and singing his throat close to raw, since at this point, that little bit of pain felt good – grounding.

_I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody  
Ooh yeeaahhh  
And it's not you _

"Justin," Noah broke into the song with a laugh, "I see you sneaking out the back there." A few of the bar patrons had blocked the blonde's path, so even though he was free of Lauren, Justin couldn't quite get free of Puck's revenge.

_Feed my finger what you're gonna do  
See these lips they're all done talking to you  
I don't mean to bruise your ego  
But I've had you nailed down for so long  
I don't see your name on my tattoo_

_Hope you understand  
It's been a long time coming  
It's for the best  
No offense _

Puck laughed into the mic at that line. Of course Puck meant offense, so he flipped Justin off again, earning a cheer from the crowd and a cheerful laugh from Kurt, who Noah had been watching out of the corner of his eye ever since sitting him down there. Fuck yeah, he had it bad.

_I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody  
Ooh yeeaahhh  
And it's not you_

_I know who you think you are  
Sorry I've turned you on  
but I'm kissing you off  
Lines of whiskey and cigarettes  
but not enough to make me forget_

_I've got someone who has raised the bar  
I've heard it all before  
Stop spinnin' your wheels  
Show you the door  
No hard feelings_

_I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody  
Ooh yeeaahhh  
And it's not you_

_You've probably never been shot down before  
(You've probably never been shot down before)  
I'll try and make it easier_

_I'm in love with somebody  
Found someone who completes me  
I'm in love with somebody  
Ooh yeeaahhh  
And it's not you_

_It's not you  
It's not you, yeah_

"Thanks everyone!" Noah cried as the crowd cheered and Kurt jumped up, clapping frantically. "We are the Fuck Justin Beiber Experience!"

"No we're not, Puck!" Finn cried into his mic with a laugh. "We're the New Directions. Here every Friday!"

Setting down his guitar, Noah trotted over to the side of the stage, grabbing Kurt in a passionate kiss. "Thanks, dude. You're such a good sport, I think I'll kiss you again."

Kurt laughed, but let him take that kiss, throwing his arms behind Noah's neck and kissing back as good as he got. "You'll have to let me sing to you some time," Kurt insisted in Noah's ear above the lingering cheers of the crowd.

"Next Friday?" Noah suggested. "I can get you a band, no sweat."

Kurt laughed and replied, "Take me out for coffee, and I'll see what I can put together."

Noah's heart swelled and he nodded, hopping down from the stage before helping Kurt down as well. "It's a date. Tomorrow?"

"How about tonight?" Kurt asked with a wink. "I just have to get my coat out of purgatory."

"Sweet," Noah agreed, pretty sure this meant he was gonna get laid tonight. For having a black eye the size of Kansas, he figured that was a pretty awesome deal. Watching Kurt walk away, Noah grabbed Finn and asked, "Dude, you guys can break down without me tonight, right?"

"Yeah, dude," Finn grinned. "Not a problem. But hey, have Lauren walk you out to the cab stand, alright? Just in case."

Noah knew he was having a good night when Finn's suggestion didn't even wound his pride in the slightest. "Alright, man. Good set."

"Yeah," Sam broke in from beside Finn. "Who knew a girl band could rock so hard?"

"Shut up, Evans," Lauren cried, hitting the blonde on the back of the head lightly before giving Noah a fist-bump. "Go get 'em, tiger. And don't let this one hit you, Puckerman."

"Never again," Noah promised, giving high-fives all around before pushing his way through the crowd to meet his new boy at the door with a kiss and a whispered promise of fun to be had. A black-haired boy standing with Kurt wished them luck before heading back toward the bar.

"Friend of yours?"

"Just a friend, if that's what you're asking," Kurt replied, now that they were outside, Lauren watching from the warmth of the doorway as they waited for a cab. "Tonight, I'm all yours."

"Yes!" Noah pumped his fist, gratified by Kurt's musical laugh of amusement.

"Thank you for noticing me, for singing to me," Kurt whispered, wrapping one gloved hand around Noah's bare one, keeping him warm.

"Couldn't help it," Noah shrugged. "And just so you know, this isn't just one and done for me. I'm gonna bug you to go on date after date, so you'd better get used to seeing me."

"Is that so?" Kurt laughed, turning his cheek out in an obvious ploy to get a kiss, which Noah readily supplied. "I think I can live with that. But … you must let me get you some cream for that bruise. I know just the thing."

"Alright," Noah replied, letting Kurt pull him into the cab when it arrived and give the directions to a coffee shop he'd never heard of. In just one night, he'd gone from angry and ruined to hopeful and pretty fucking infatuated. It felt nice.

* * *

Curled up in the back of a taxi, holding Noah Puckerman's hand, Kurt felt like he should bake Blaine some thank you muffins or something. Getting out of the house that night had been the best decision of his life, followed closely by his decision to check on the boy with the stupid haircut after he had recognized that pain in his eyes when he fled the stage. Noah knew what it was like, something Kurt had never had before. It made him hopeful and not a little bit flustered, feelings that calmed when Noah pulled him close with one broken hand behind Kurt's neck and kissed him deeply, tasting just right even after drinking those cheap beers he'd favored. It always had to be a guy that sang, didn't it?

* * *

_All the songs came from Halestorm's Live EP "One and Done" which I'm in love with and translates well into angry boy rocker just as well as angry girl rocker. I hope you liked my one-shot, and please review. I spent my whole sick day on this and would like some validation. Thanks!_


End file.
